La mort, un pas vers mon paradis
by xenarielle93
Summary: La mort m'a pris deux être que j'aimais plus que tout. Je ne suis plus rien depuis. La solution ne peut être que la mort.


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ce n'est pas encore le prochain chapitre de ma fic mais une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, je l'ai enfin couché sur papier. C'est une OS donc pas de suite prévue et puis la fin ne laisse place à aucune suite possible. Pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas les bad end, je ne vous conseille pas de la lire. J'espère que vous apprécierez, alors on se retrouve à la fin pour les coms.**

**PS : la suite de ma fic arrivera très bientot.**

**La mort, un pas vers mon paradis**

**POV BELLA**

Je me suis toujours demandé comment cela faisait de mourir. Certains disent que l'on voit notre vie défilée devant nos yeux. Pour ma part, ma vie était finie depuis le jour où il m'avait quitté, le jour où le destin me l'a enlevé. Ainsi ce dicton pourrait me permettre de revivre tous les bons moments que l'on avait partagé mais aussi les mauvais, or ces derniers étaient bien plus présent dans ma mémoire que ceux heureux. Depuis ce jour maudit, plus rien n'était pareil, plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux, même pas ma famille.

Ma mère était morte quand j'avais 16 ans, dans un accident de voiture. Ce jour-là j'étais dans la voiture avec elle. Je m'en rappelle dans les moindres détails. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu toute l'innocence qui pouvait m'habiter, je suis devenue bien plus mature.

**FLASH BACK**

- **Ma chérie dépêche toi, on va être en retard.**

**- J'arrive maman.**

J'étais en train de finir de ma préparer pour aller au lycée et en particulier au match de basket de mon grand frère Emmett. C'était la grande finale aujourd'hui. L'équipe de notre lycée ( Phoenix High School) affrontait celle de East High de Seattle. Mon frère était déjà au lycée ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie nos amis d'enfance. Il y avait également ma deuxième meilleure amie Alice et son frère Edward. Ce dernier était mon petit ami depuis 2 ans. On était tous très liés et on se quittait plus depuis qu'on se connaissait. Cela faisait 10 ans. Mon père, Charlie, devait nous rejoindre au lycée.

-** Chérie, ce n'est qu'un match, pas un bal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

Je pouffais à cette allusion. Je n'ai jamais été une « fashionista » comme Alice le dit si bien mais aujourd'hui, je voulais marquer le coup et je savais que si j'étais encore habillé en jean-basket, Alice ferait une crise. Je descendis quand même avant que ma mère vienne me chercher.

-** Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt**. Elle se retourna vers moi et resta sous le choc. C'est vrai que je ne mettais pas des robes tous les jours. **Oh ! Tu es magnifique ma chérie.**

Je portais une robe d'été bleu marine avec de fine bretelles et des petits escarpins noir. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés, je les avais juste un peu bouclés. Et pour parfaire le tout, le collier qu'Edward m'avait offert pour notre anniversaire et enfin le bracelet que ma mère m'avait offert à mon dernier anniversaire.

-** Merci maman. C'est bon on peut y aller.**

On sortit donc de la maison et on se dirigea vers la voiture. Cela faisait 10 min qu'on était parti. On parlait de choses et d'autres tout en écoutant_**Muse**_**.** On en était dingue avec ma mère. On devait même allé voir un de leurs concerts cet été à LA.

On venait de s'arrêter à un feu rouge au niveau d'un carrefour. On était en train de chanter à tue tête. Puis dès que le feu se mit au vert, ma mère démarra. Le reste se passa à une vitesse folle. On était en plein milieu du carrefour quand je vis un camion nous fonçait dessus. J'eus à peine le temps de crier qu'on se faisait percuter. Le choc fut terrible. La dernière image que j'eus avant de sombrer, ce fut le visage de ma mère et surtout le son de sa voix. Deux mots qui me hantent depuis ce jour.

**« Bella, non ! »**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Après cet accident, plus rien ne fut comme avant. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital un mois plus tard. Mon frère et Edward étaient à mes côtés ainsi que mon père. Tout le monde s'étaient relayés à mon chevet au cours de ce mois. La première chose que je demandais quand je fus réveillée, était où maman se trouvait et si elle allait bien. Leurs regards et surtout le silence était très clair.

J'avais longtemps pleuré suite à cette nouvelle. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, heureusement mon frère, Edward et les autres étaient là. J'avais réussi petit à petit à reprendre pied même si le chemin vers le bonheur avait été long. J'avais réussi à finir mes études au lycée et j'avais obtenu mon bac avec mention très bien. Je me battais tous les jours pour que ma mère soit fière de moi. J'étais persuadée qu'elle pouvait nous voir et qu'elle serait heureuse de nous voir réussir.

Après le bac, j'étais parti à l'université des beaux-arts. Depuis toute petite, j'étais douée en dessin. Cela me venait de ma mère. Edward et les autres étaient dans la même université, heureusement que celle-ci offrait plusieurs filières possible. Emmett le sport, Edward la musique, Alice et Rose la mode et pour finir la psychologie pour Jasper. On vivait tous ensemble dans une villa pas loin de la fac.

Une petite routine s'était très vite installée. Pour les fêtes, on les faisaient tous ensemble soit chez Carlisle et Esmée, les parents d'Edward et Alice ou bien chez les parents de Rose et Jazz. Mon père n'avait plus le cœur de faire la fête chez nous, c'était ma mère et moi qui avions l'habitude de faire le repas, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, c'était plus pareil. Trop de choses dans cette maison nous rappelait maman. Mon père avait voulu la vendre quelques temps après l'accident mais Emmett et moi avions réussi à l'en dissuader. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer quitter cette maison où on avait vécu depuis toujours. Ses souvenirs étaient précieux et joyeux, cela nous permettait de garder un lien avec elle.

J'obtins mon diplôme à 21 ans ainsi que tous mes amis. J'eus plusieurs offres d'emploi mais la plus importante et prestigieuse fut celle de la galerie d'art_**Volturi and co**_ de New-York. J'étais allée dans cette galerie quand j'étais plus jeune. Aro Volturi, un des fondateurs avait été émerveillé par mes dessins, il m'avait recontacté plusieurs fois par la suite et avait bien entendu suivit mes études de très près. Au début, j'avais hésité à accepter vu que toute ma famille et mes amis étaient ici à Phoenix. Mais Edward avait réussi à trouver un poste de prof de piano à New-York et il jouait même dans un petit café-bar près de Central Park. Les autres devaient nous rejoindre par la suite s'ils trouvaient quelque chose.

Edward et moi, on s'était trouvé un beau loft tout près de Central Park, un vrai petit bijou et en plus près d'un grand centre d'inspiration pour mon métier. On avait même réussi à se faire de nouveaux amis et ce très rapidement. C'était un couple tout comme nous, Angéla et Ben. Angie était assistante sociale tandis que Ben travaillait dans un des plus grand cabinet d'avocat de la ville. Une petite routine s'était installée. On avait pleins de projets d'avenir comme le mariage, avoir des enfants …

Je me rappelle encore le jour où il m'a fait sa demande. C'était au moment des fêtes de fin d'année.

**FLASH BACK**

_Sonnerie du réveil_

Je jettes mon bras pour l'éteindre. J'ouvre à moitié les yeux. 10H00. Je me retourne dans le lit pour faire face à l'amour de ma mie.

- **Coucou mon amour... Edward t'es où ?**

Aucun bruit, pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il ne bossait pas ce matin. Je vais pour me lever quand je vois un petit mot sur la table de nuit.

**Bonjour mon amour**

**Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu sais comme j'aime te regarder dormir. Pour moi c'est la plus belle chose qui soit, en dehors de ton sourire. J'avais une course à faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je pense être revenu pour 10h30. **

**Je t'aime mon coeur, plus que ma propre vie.**

Je souriais à la vue de ce petit mot, on avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'en laisser comme celui-ci. Même après 8 ans, on était toujours aussi amoureux. Il était mon pilier, ma bouée de sauvetage, sans lui, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Je remerciais le ciel tous les jours de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, je retournais dans notre chambre. J'enfilais un bas de jogging gris et un débardeur noir. Puis je me fis un chignon grossier. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. 10H20. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Je partis donc dans la cuisine, en passant par le salon j'allumais la chaine hifi.

Je commençais à préparer le petit déj. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait du partir en ayant bu qu'un verre de jus. J'étais en train de faire la pâte à pancakes, quand j'entendis sonner à la porte. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être, peut-être qu'Edward ne retrouvait plus ses clés.

Je partis donc ouvrir et là une petite tornade brune s'abattit sur moi. Derrière elle se trouvait mon frère, Rose, Jasper et même Carlisle et Esmée. J'entendais enfin la voix de mon amour qui approchait. J'y croyais pas, je devais être en train de rêver. La voix d'Alice me fit retourner à la réalité.

- **Bella je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu m'as manqué !**

**- Moi aussi Lilice.**

Puis ce fut au tour de mon frère et tous les autres. Et moi qui pensais qu'on fêterait les fêtes dans la maison de Carlisle et Esmée à Forks. Edward se trouvait derrière tout sourire. C'était donc ça qu'il me cachait depuis quelques temps.

Ils devaient rester pour Noël et le nouvel an. Mon père devait nous rejoindre la veille de Noël. J'étais vraiment super heureuse.

Ces fêtes de fin d'année furent encore géniales comme tous les ans. Alice nous avait encore confectionné nos tenues, la veille de Noël on était allé cherché le sapin et on l'avait décoré tous ensemble, puis on avait bu du bon lait de poule. C'était une tradition depuis qu'on était enfant.

Le jour J, nous avons tous participé à la préparation du repas même si Emmett et mon père piochaient plus dans les plats qu'autre chose.

La soirée et le repas s'étaient passés dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On avait mangé le dessert dans le salon près du sapin et de la fausse cheminée. Puis à 0h00, ce fut le moment des cadeaux. On avait tous été très gâtés, comme toujours Alice m'avait offert une tonne de fringues ainsi que des bons d'achats. Jasper m'avait lui offert l'œuvre originale _**d'Orgueils et Préjugés**_. Sa sœur et lui étaient des descendants de Jane Austen. Puis par mon frère et Rose, un saut en parachute pour Edward et moi, c'était un de nos rêves depuis qu'on était tout gosse. Ensuite par Carlisle et Esmée un voyage sur leur île près du Brésil, et par mon père un collier qui appartenait à ma mère et qui avait décidé de me l'offrir. Mais le cadeau auquel je m'y attendais le moins, fut celui de mon cher et tendre.

- **Votre attention à tous.** Il se tourna vers moi.** Mon ange, cela fait exactement 17 ans qu'on se connait. Dès le début, on s'est très bien entendu et est très vite devenu amis. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, comme une petite sœur, mais très vite ce lien a évolué pour se changer en un amour profond et indescriptible. Tu as pris mon cœur en otage et depuis ce jour, je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Tous les jours je remercie le ciel de t'avoir rencontré, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire ou d'être heureux quand tu es près de moi. Mon cœur se remplit de joie dès que je vois ton visage, ton sourire, tes rougeurs et encore plus quand tu dors. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je souhaites rester auprès de toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je veux te voir porter nos enfants, les voir courir auprès de nous et surtout je veux vieillir à tes côtés.**

Puis il posa un genou à terre. Je n'en revenais pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer de joie.

- **Isabelle Marie Swan me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

Il semblait rayonné de joie, je ne pu m'empêcher de crier « **oui »** et lui sauter dans les bras. Tout le monde nous félicita et bien évidemment Alice nous supplia de la laisser organiser notre mariage. On ne pu qu'accepter, cela la rendait si heureuse et puis personne ne pouvait résister à sa petite moue.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

On avait prévu le mariage pour Décembre prochain soit 1 ans après. Malheureusement cela n'eut jamais lieu. Pourtant cette année s'était super bien déroulée, on essayait même d'avoir un enfant. On avait dit qu'on attendrait qu'on soit marié mais après que mon frère et Rose avaient eu leurs jumeaux, Nathan et Mia, on avait encore été plus pressé de pouvoir fonder notre famille. Ces deux petit bouts de choux étaient magnifiques, ma mère aurait été plus que ravie de pouvoir les voir.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'on était rentré de Phoenix. On y avait passé un mois et demi plus une semaine à Forks pour camper. Pour une fois on avait eu du beau temps, chose très rare dans cette petite ville. Malheureusement notre bonheur était sur le point de prendre fin, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce jour où tout dérapa.

**FLASH BACK**

Ce matin-là, je ne bossais pas. Edward devait finir à 12h00 mais il devait passer avant de bosser au cabinet de Ben. Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver le matin pour boire un café. Je comptais bien profiter de ce jour de repos pour me reposer. Depuis quelques temps, j'étais un peu fatigué, surement la reprise qui avait été trop dur. Cependant Edward avait insisté pour que je fasse une prise de sang pour vérifier que tout aller bien. Dans deux jours c'était mon anniversaire, Edward avait prévu de m'emmener dans notre restaurent préféré, _**le Bella Italia.**_On connaissait les gérants et on avait l'habitude d'y aller souvent.

Je ne sais pas quel heure il était quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte. Je me demandais bien qui c'était mais cette personne allait m'entendre. Il était à peine 9h00. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Et là quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Angéla en pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant précis, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

- **Bella...** C'est la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire avant de se jeter dans mes bras toujours autant en pleurs.

-** Eh ma belle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle tentait de parler mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche autre que des plaintes. Je la conduisis jusqu'au canapé et la pris dans mes bras.

-** Angie, je suis là. Je t'en prie dis moi ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Allume la télé.**

Je ne voyais pas le rapport mais l'écouta quand même. Et là ce fut le choc. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mon cœur se serra à la vue des images et encore plus quand je reconnu le lieu du drame auquel j'assistais. Et là tout se mis en place dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais y croire. Non pas ça, je devais être en train de faire un cauchemar. C'est comme si on m'avait planté un couteau en plein cœur. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, on devait se marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir l'un auprès de l'autre.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Après cette journée, ma vie était fini. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Toutes mes journées étaient remplies de pleurs, je restais cloitrée chez moi. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. J'avais perdu tout ce qui me rendait heureuse. J'aurais pu rester infiniment comme ça mais ma famille s'inquiétait pour moi. Ils avaient insisté pour que je reparte avec eux à Phoenix. Au début, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas quitter cet appart, pas là où on avait vécu, où son odeur était encore présente et où il m'avait demandé en mariage. Cependant j'avais fini par céder. D'un côté, je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette ville, tout avait changé. En plus on habitait pas loin du lieu où il était mort. Ce lieu qui m'avait toujours impressionné et fait rêver quand j'étais plus jeune. J'avais toujours voulu dessiner ces tours, ces deux tours jumelles qui étaient les plus grandes que j'avais pu voir dans ma courte existence. Ces deux tours qui semblaient indestructibles et qui pourtant s'étaient écroulées en quelques secondes et avec seulement deux avions.

Aujourd'hui on était le 11 Décembre 2001, en cet instant précis, j'aurais du être en train de me préparer pour mon mariage. Je me trouvais à Forks, dans la maison de Carlisle et Esmée. Je n'avais pas pu rester à Phoenix, il y avait trop de soleil là-bas, or le soleil représente la joie et le bonheur, mais pour moi ce n'était que tristesse et les larmes donc Forks me convenait parfaitement.

En ce moment, j'étais en haut de notre falaise, là où Edward m'avait demandé d'être sa petite amie et m'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir revenir à cette époque bénite, ce temps où ma mère était encore vivante, où Edward était vivant, où ma vie était heureuse.

J'avais choisi ce lieu comme théâtre de mon départ de ce monde. Je ne pouvais plus vivre si mon âme sœur n'était plus. Il était mon tout, mon oxygène, une partie de mon âme. Sans lui je n'étais plus rien, à part un zombie. J'avais réussi à partir de la maison sans que mon frère et les autres ne le sachent. Je devais me dépêcher avant qu'ils se réveillent et remarquent que j'avais disparu. Je savais que ma mort les anéantiraient encore plus, surtout mon père et mon frère mais je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. Je voulais le rejoindre. Je leur avais laissé à chacun une lettre, leur expliquant mon choix, de ne pas m'en vouloir et surtout que je les aimais. Je léguais toute ma fortune à mon père, mon frère et mes amis. Ainsi je participerai aux besoins de mes neveux et nièces.

Je regarda une dernière fois l'horizon, le soleil se levait à peine et je sautais. Une grande bouffée d'oxygène me submergea avant que je ne touche l'eau. Le courant était très fort. Je ne résistais pas. Très vite l'eau s'insinua en moi, je n'eus même pas le réflexe de me débattre. Je sentais la vie en moi diminuait petit à petit. Je ne sais pas si j'étais déjà morte mais je vis une lueur blanche devant moi, et surtout je vis Edward, mon amour, me sourire et me tendre sa main.

-** Mon cœur, je suis là maintenant, viens.**

Au moment où je touchais sa main, je fus éblouie par un grand flash. J'étais enfin heureuse, plus de peine, plus de larme, plus cette douleur atroce qui serrait mon cœur tous les jours. J'étais enfin bien, sereine, j'étais chez moi avec mon âme sœur. Dès que j'avais pris sa main, il m'avait serré dans ses bras et on s'était enfin embrassé. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Derrière lui, je pu voir ma mère. J'avais enfin retrouvé les deux personnes que la vie m'avait enlevé.

**3 ans plus tard**

**POV EMMETT**

Aujourd'hui, je me trouvais au seul endroit auquel je n'aurais jamais voulu retourner suite à la mort de ma mère et celle de mon meilleur ami. Depuis 3 ans, j'essayais de survivre, de tenir pour ma femme, ma Rose et mes enfants, Nathan et Mia qui avaient eu 3 ans il y a peu et ma dernière petite puce, Bella Carlie Swan, en l'hommage à ma petite sœur.

Il y a 3 ans, j'avais failli dans mon rôle de grand frère, je n'avais pas réussi à retenir Bella parmi nous. Je savais qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort d'Edward et encore plus dans les circonstances dans lesquelles il était mort. On était tous déchirés mais j'avais essayé de rester fort pour elle. Malheureusement elle en avait décidé autrement.

Je me rappelles le matin de sa mort. Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut et j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'étais alors précipité vers la chambre de Bella et j'avais pu constater qu'elle n'était plus là. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de crier son nom, ce qui avait bien évidemment réveillé tout le monde mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste la voir et me rassurer. Après avoir fouillé toute la maison, je n'avais pu que me rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait disparu. Cela ne sentait pas du tout bon. Et d'un coup j'avais eu un flash, la falaise, il n'y avait que là où elle pouvait se trouver. J'avais pris directement mes clés de voiture et étais sorti en trombe de la maison. Tout le monde avait suivi le mouvement, ils se doutaient peut-être de la même chose que moi. Dès qu'on était arrivé à la falaise, j'avais pu constater qu'il y avait sa voiture mais le plus effrayant c'était les voitures des ambulances sur la plage.

Arrivé sur la plage, je m'étais précipité vers les ambulanciers que je voyais en train de s'affairer autour d'un corps. Ce mot me donnait la trouille, je ne pouvais envisager qu'elle soit morte, elle ne pouvait pas nous abandonner et surtout moi. Certains voulurent m'arrêter mais j'étais bien trop costaud et puis j'avais entendu Carlisle leur dirent que c'était ma sœur. Malheureusement en arrivant près d'elle, j'avais pu voir que les ambulanciers se relevaient, cependant, les traits de leur visage ne présageaient rien de bon. Mon regard s'était posé sur ma sœur et à cet instant précis, j'avais su qu'elle n'était plus. Je m'étais effondré à ses côtés et l'avait regardé. Elle semblait paisible, comme si elle dormait. Ce qui m'avait le plus choqué, c'était son sourire, elle semblait heureuse, alors j'avais compris. Elle ne souffrait plus, en ce moment elle devait être avec lui. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi tout en la berçant. Puis j'avais levé les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais même pas crier, seul les larmes avaient trahi la souffrance qui m'habitait.

Je revenais au présent. Je posais les fleurs que j'avais l'habitude de lui achetait et qu'elle adorait, des freesias.

**- Bonjour ma puce, tu vois comme prévu je suis venu. Bonjour à toi aussi Ed. Alors comment ça va ? Les enfants ont voulu venir aujourd'hui , vous savez on a eu une autre petite fille, c'est ton portrait craché Bella sauf pour les yeux qui sont bleus comme sa mère. **Les larmes ne purent m'échapper. **Si vous saviez comment vous me manquez, comment vous nous manquez.**

**- Papa, papa**. Je me retournais vers mes deux petits amours.

**- Oui mes chéris.**

**- Nous aussi on a des fleurs pour tonton et tata.**

**- Allez y mes amours.**

Je les regardais déposé les fleurs main dans la main et dire bonjour à Ed et Bella. Dire que quand ils les avaient connu, ils étaient tout petit, mais on leur parlait souvent d'eux. On ne les oubliait pas et on voulait que nos enfants puissent les connaître à travers nos souvenirs.

Puis ils se retournèrent vers moi. Je les pris dans mes bras, regardais une dernière fois leur tombe et retournais pour rejoindre ma femme, ma petite puce et le reste de ma famille. On était encore plus soudé qu'auparavant. Ma femme et mes enfants étaient toute ma vie. Maintenant je me battais pour eux, ils étaient mon avenir. Mais je n'oublierais jamais ma petite sœur et mon meilleur ami, tous les jours, à chaque seconde je pensais à eux. Aujourd'hui, je me battais pour vivre la vie qu'ils auraient aimé avoir, toutes ces choses auxquelles ils aspiraient de leur vivant, tout ça pour leur rendre hommage. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'on avait appris lors de l'autopsie de Bella, qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois mais avec son état suite à la mort d'Edward, elle ne l'avait pas su, aucun symptôme n'était apparu. Cela avait encore plus enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie, je n'avais pas perdu que ma sœur mais aussi mon neveu ou ma nièce.

Arrivé à la hauteur de ma femme, je chassais mes mauvais souvenirs, puis je la serrais d'un bras, j'embrassais le front de ma petite puce et souris au reste de la famille. Puis on se retourna vers leurs tombes. Le soleil se couchait derrière le cimetière. On resta quelques instants à observer ce magnifique coucher de soleil. C'est comme s'ils étaient parmi nous, je pouvais sentir leurs présences à nos côtés et ce dans chaque instant de notre vie. Il ne nous avaient pas quittés, ils seraient avec nous à jamais.

**FIN**

**Et voilà, j'espère que cette OS vous aura plu, si c'est le cas et même si vous n'avez pas aimé laissez un com pour que je connaisse vos impressions.**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de ma fic.**

**Bisous à tous.**


End file.
